Baby Crib
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Serena wants to spend time with her little brother Harry and their respected lovers while deciding items for her and Seiya's baby's room. She finds a perfect crib she could imagine a future niece or nephew when Harry and Draco are ready to have kids. Only it seems her younger brother Harry may have a secret he's willing to fill in her in though it's rather unsure if Draco will like


**Arashi: This is a request for Queenofshire405 who wanted to see a crossover Harry Potter/Sailor Moon. It's an Mpreg oneshot with Serena as Harry's older sister in this one. This is the second time I write Seiya. I know there's a thing Seiya is a guy or girl though I'll just have Seiya when I write the character in fics he will be a guy mainly.**

**Disclaimer:** **Sailor Moon and its characters that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. There is no money being made off this work**

Warnings: Sibling Harry and Serena, ooc, Au, hinting at Mpreg, Establish Relationship, Slash, Fluff, Pregnancy, and some language

Genre: Romance/Family/Angst

Summary: Serena wants to spend time with her little brother Harry and their respected lovers while deciding items for her and Seiya's baby's room. She finds a perfect crib she could imagine a future niece or nephew when Harry and Draco are ready to have kids. Only it seems her younger brother Harry may have a secret he's willing to fill in her in though it's rather unsure if Draco will like it since it's something that's iffy between them.

* * *

Baby Crib

"Come on Harry," Serena whines into the phone as her fiancé rolls his eyes with her other brother Sammy. "It is a great day to spend the day with you and Draco. Besides I want your help with the baby's room."

"Harry?" the blonde's fiancé ask the sandy hair teen who grins.

"Yeah Harry who is in fact my other brother remember we mention him to you Seiya. He was at your guys' engagement part with the prickly blond." Sammy answers smirking as Seiya flushes remembering.

"How is he Serena and your brother?"

"We have the same parents but they passed on and we gotten separated, Serena was about what Three or four while Harry about eighteen months, while I was just a little baby," Sammy answers shrugging his shoulders. "It been hard but we manage to find each other years later when Serena turned fifteen. Ever since it been a sort of a happy family."

"Ah no wonder she doesn't want to talk about it much," Seiya murmurs gazing at his pregnant Fiancée smiling softly and he could understand it's something she will talk to him about when she's ready.

* * *

Other side of the phone, Harry leans against the bathroom door trying to fight the urge to puck again. He's relieved to hear from his older sister after her engagement party and her announcement of a baby as well. He smiles a little listening to her trying to convince him. He hums already knowing what's wrong with him. He turn out to be three and a half months pregnant and barely starting to show while his sister already in her six month finally ready to put her baby's nursery up.

He did want kids but Draco was rather adamant not yet. He doesn't want to be like his father who been rather harsh with him and rather cruel business mans both in work and personal life. He will have to tell Draco soon but how? Fear and apprehension goes through him as he listen to his sister plea once more giving a little sniffle.

He whines teasingly, "Fine but you owe me one Sis. What about Sammy is he coming?"

"He got a date,"" came the reply follow by the confirmation from the said teen who crows out in the background gleefully at the response obviously grinning happily.

"That's great," Harry answer feeling his stomach churning hearing the keys jingling and Draco's voice calling out he's home. "I'll see you in a bit"

Harry hangs up the phone and closes his eyes. What can he do? It will become obvious the fact he's pregnant soon enough. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes and he muses sarcastically, 'Just great. It seems the mood swings are starting to kick me in the ass.' He gets off the floor washing his hands and face taking a few deep breaths.

He leaves the bathroom to find Draco grinning at him obviously happy to see him. He returns the grin with a sweet smile taking the blond's breath away.

"How was your mom?" Harry ask rather curious how his boyfriend's mother is doing after the divorce between her and Lucius played out horribly for a while.

"She's going well as things can be. She sends her love and appreciation to deal with me," Draco replies with a shrug pulling Harry into his arms and kisses him senselessly, "I miss you."

Harry smiles forcefully as Draco runs a hand down his chest and stomach hoping he's not showing to badly to make his little secret to come out. He nearly sighs with relief when Draco pulls away grinning down at him. He blushes seeing the tenderness and love in the grey eyes.

"My sister called," Harry begins unsure how to continue and Draco nods for him to continue. "She's wanting to spend the day with us to pick out the baby nursery items."

"Hm sounds interesting," Draco comments with a shrug not seeing the hurt and slightly fearful look in the green eyes. "Well it be a good thing to help her with her condition right now."

"So Drake, about kids," Harry starts only to get Draco to run a hand through his blond hair.

"Harry right now is probably not a good time about talking about kids. We talked about this," Draco sighs than frowns seeing the disappointed look making him feel like an ass but he's not going to back down.

"Fine," Harry said going to the closet to grab his coat waiting for Draco to follow him obviously not in the mood to talk to him and seeing he isn't going to be want their child either.

"What did I do?" Draco mutters seeing his boyfriend is still in a moody attitude problem.

* * *

As soon Serena sees Harry arriving at the baby store she known something is wrong. His eyes seems dark with pain and anger. Other than the fact that Draco is trailing a couple of feet away behind him is another factor he must have done something to pissed Harry off. She scowls feeling Seiya's hand on her shoulder silently telling her to calm down. She scoffs in annoyance and happily greets her brother who gives a half smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes.

She pulls him in a hug and ask softly glaring at Draco over Harry's shoulder, "What did the asshole do now."

"Kids…" Harry whimpers closing his eyes relieve to have his sister hugging him.

"Oh Harry," She croons rocking him a few minutes before they part and head inside to start looking around.

Seeing the variety of cribs and Seiya's comments about the safety or problem of each one makes Serena laugh or roll her eyes. She could see Draco adding his own comments and opinions as well. Despite how his father is Draco is a complete opposite. He would be a great father but it seems his head is so far up his ass he can't see it.

As if sensing her thoughts Harry gives her a stern look making her smirk at him. She glances around when she suddenly sees a perfect baby crib that she could see her future niece or nephew when Harry finally decides to have kids. The crib made of oak wood with little mythical baby creatures including griffins and dragon carvings. The mobile has a moon and stars playing a lullaby. She than notice its part of a nursery set. A bit dusty but seems other customers are just going by it without even noticing.

She known when Harry spot it when he gasp and eyes glazes over. His hand seems to subconsciously wanting to curl but he keeps it by his side. She notes this and frowns. She notice there been times that Harry would be either moodier or out of it.

Seeing their respective lovers are heading in the direction of baby clothes and some other items, Serena looks at Harry with a raise brow and said simply, "Spill it little brother. Or should I say how far are you."

"Huh?" Harry stares wide eye at his sister. He squeaks out, "What do you mean."

"Moody, angry, and obviously looking a bit green other than I can sort of see a title belly you having. So you are either gaining weight from either eating too much or you having a kiddy but you boyfriend has no idea." Serena said shrugging her shoulders only to look at Harry closely to find him staring at the ground nodding.

He whispers, "I am having a kid. I think about two or three and a half months….. I already know Draco won't be happy about the news. I mean we are just dating and all but. He's not ready for a family. I sort of am."

"Little one," Serena sighs wrapping an arm around her brother's shoulder. "You are going to have to tell him. Before it becomes obvious."

"I know." Harry takes one more look at the nursery room thinking it's perfect before pointing to a little jungle theme to his sister who likes it right off the bat fitting the theme of the nursery.

* * *

Draco comes by already feeling shivers going down his spine starting to reach his limit of being in this baby store. He seen many mothers and babies all around. He could feel the old anger and resentment towards his father spike. He rather not have kids really. Though not that he would bring it up to Harry.

He gets brought out of his thoughts at Seiya's question, "You like kids, Draco?"

"Yeah I like them but rather not have any of my own personally." Draco answers with a shrug getting Seiya to frown a little at the slightly icy comment.

"You know Harry does," Seiya probes earning a growl of annoyance from the blond man.

Draco finally snaps shouting not realizing Harry and Serena are behind him, "I know that! I just don't want any damn kids! They'll probably ruin my life! Hell if he did get pregnant I prefer them to be adopted or even aborted!"

"You don't mean that do you, Draco," The broken voice reaches the blond's ears making him stiffen and turn around to see Harry's eyes wide and full of tears.

"I sort of do," Draco answers only to see that Harry has his hand on his stomach. "Why do you have your hand on your stomach? You getting sick?"

"No jackass," Serena snarls storming over as she could with a pregnant belly and slaps Draco across the face. "Should I tell him?"

"You rather have our child aborted or adopted," Harry says dully falling on his knees. "I won't do that. I rather have our child when it happens. Though it's already too late. I am carrying your child..."

Draco glowers and said slowly and icily, "Get rid of it."

"No, Draco."

"I rather not be my father!"

"Then you are free to go," Harry said. "I won't force you into a family you don't want."

"Fine," Draco snarls. "We're over Potter."

He turns on his heels leaving the store quickly not once seeing the tears rolling down Harry's face or the fact Serena puts a hand on his shoulder and Seiya saying he could stay with them. Harry takes this entirely numb and just nod.

He whispers to himself, "I'll protect you little one despite what he said. You and I are still a family with your aunt, uncle, and future cousin."

* * *

**Arashi: It started a little sweet but it written it when it comes to the ending. A bitter ending that seems rather in a way fitting. Draco for his reasons is that Lucius been a cold man to him and is afraid he will be like him. It kind of make some sense why he doesn't want a kid but I rather peeve with him. I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
